Let Me Be Your Hero
by reikohawkeye
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a son of a wealthy family, runs away with his brothers from their abusive father. They end up living in America ever since and Arthur had set up his boundaries after his traumatic events. He encounters Alfred and things change for him. Will Arthur let Alfred be his hero? Or will he stay stuck to the past? USUK, Human AU
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: **Hoorah my first drama fanfic! Also this will be a new multi-chapter fanfic so expect more chapters to come. As for those people waiting for The Secret Police updates, I'm trying to catch up. I'm still working on my draft and finishing the chapter to be published. I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this fanficiton would compensate for my mistake D:

Allan= Scotland, Connor= Ireland, Dustin= Wales

I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz does.

* * *

Prologue 1  


The scent of cigarettes filled the air as Arthur read his book. He also heard muffled noises of his father's steely voice scolding his brother. Arthur, still very young and simply helpless, decided to drop the book he was so absorbed in and get out of his room. He roamed the wide corridors of the mansion and ignored the maids that tidied the halls. He didn't have the courage to say a greeting anyway, his father coldly forbade him to do so.

Being the son of a wealthy business company wasn't easy for him; his parents have expected a lot of him from a young age. They flooded him with their ambitions, as if they planned his whole life out. If he was old enough, he would be given the privilege to rule the family's company, Kirkland Co.. His oldest brother, Dustin, took that right first and up next was Connor. His parents seemed more attentive to Connor than before. Arthur was confused to why his parents would always avoid him and boringly encourage him to keep being a good boy. His parents were always so fond of Dustin and Connor. But Allan, he was always being nagged at. Peter was exceptional; he was still an infant after all.

Arthur then slipped into the most left part of the hall, where Allan's room was there. He was about knock when he noticed was slightly ajar he decided to peek on it. There stood his father, smoking a cigarette and Allan crossing his arms against his chest.

"It's about time I told you that you'll be taking the company soon," his father informed as he took another smoke, "you better belt up and start doing well in school. Don't waste my time, boy."

Allan's droopy eyes gave a cold glare. "What if I didn't want to take over the company, father?"

"What do you mean, Allan?" his father asked with a frigid tone of his voice.

"I don't want to take over the company. You can't force me, father," Allan said, attempting to make his voice as icy as his father's.

His father growled and took a few steps closer to the preteen. He scratched his scalp and growled, "We educated, trained and even prepared you for that possibility, young man," he finished with one last smoke, "You can't waste that chance." He threw the cigarette butt on his smoking tray.

"Father," Allan argued as nicely as he could but wasn't able to conceal the trace of anger, "you have mistreated me to do that _privilege_. Is it not better if I please you with something else aside from taking over the place?"

And for a moment Arthur thought he heard something snap and winced when his father grabbed Allan by the lapels of his jacket and gritted his teeth. "There is no other way you would please me, Allan. I have never maltreated you. I was _preparing _you."

Allan retorted, "That's bullshit! You've never even prepared me. Why is it that my mind is unprepared for it then? Is that forceful way of you talking to me what you call a comforting invitation?"

His father bellowed, "YOU'RE JUST BEING UNREASONABLE, YOU DUMB FUCK!"

He pushed Allan harshly away from him which made him almost land on the floor on his bum. He balanced himself but when he did he saw his father slap him across his cheek. The slap's noise echoed throughout the room and Allan stood still, never removing that cold scowl and endured the stinging pain. His father took another cigarette and lit it up. He smoked with his face extremely red from frustration and he glanced icily at the still Allan.

"Don't you dare use that language on me," his father warned, "You're being ungrateful for what I've done for you. I wasted so much fucking time on you."

Allan clenched his fists and gave a firm response, "Yes, father." His father nodded and approached the door. Luckily, when he went out, he didn't notice Arthur at the side. Arthur flinched and stayed waited for him to leave the corridor and he rushed into Allan's room.

"Brother," Arthur sheepishly greeted Allan who was seated on his expensive wooden chair, "are you alright?"

Allan's eyebrows arched, "you saw all of that?" Arthur nodded. Allan stood up and knelt to reach the young boy's height.

"I'm fine. Father is just teaching me… something," Allan feigned.

Arthur only nodded but he knew so well albeit he was young, he knew too well. Allan was being abused.

* * *

Years have passed, and Connor finally took over the company, Allan was next in line and Arthur was almost old enough to get the privilege. _Almost_.

However, he wasn't ignorant of what his father had being doing to Allan: he was being beaten up and aggressively abused by their father and their mother simply didn't do anything but encourage them to keep doing good. For now, Arthur had to endure the harsh treatment from his father and Peter was still learning for he was just a kindergartner. Arthur knew how to set his limits because he has seen his father do much worse on Allan before. Right now, Allan is avoiding that treatment too.

But that changed when his father started drinking.

Lately, his father started hanging out with his businessmen friends every night. He would usually come home wasted and in the morning, he would have greater fury than before because of his obnoxious hangover. Arthur had been wary of doing that but no matter how many times he did, he was always caught up into it.

"You piece of shit, thinking you could disobey your father?" His father bellowed as he circled the defenseless Arthur in the enormous living room, "think you could run away?!"

Arthur bit back his tongue and gave a great attempt of a nonchalant gaze. His father mistook that as a glare. _One wrong move_. His father smacked him on the head. "Why are you glowering at me?"

Arthur stifled a painful moan and continued to endure his father's lashes.

"You disrespectful," another hit,

"insolent," Arthur gave up and cried in pain,

"weak, and," his father pulled at his hair, "ungracious shit!"

Arthur knelt down and allowed tears to stream down his face. However, he still didn't talk. His father gave up and took another swig of his beer, yelling, "Scram, you git. Don't let me see your fucking face until morning."

And Arthur did so.

* * *

**A/N:** I just made up Kirkland Co.. Yep, two prologues. And don't worry you were expecting Alfred to come in weren't you? Don't worry he will appear after the second prologues. :) I'd appreciate it if you'd review this.


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: **Beware of overused caps lock in this chappie. And don't worry guys, sheesh, Alfred's in the next chapter already.

* * *

The days where Arthur and Allan were under their strict father were still endured and regretfully not reversed back to him. His mother started scolding him when Arthur received one low grade in his grade performance assessment. His father beaten him up and was still treated like a spoiled kid, even if he was already a teenager.

One day, Arthur didn't expect that his life would change for good. The day when his father went overboard with the limits of his actions.

Allan graduated as a valedictorian in high school and their mother suggested for them to celebrate. They're father agreed and decided to take the three of them: Allan, Arthur and Peter. His mother cheerfully recommended them to celebrate at the sea side and immediately the family were on their way to a luxurious hotel at the seaside. Arthur thought this would finally be a great escape from torment but he was wrong.

Peter seemed to enjoy swimming at shores and Allan simply watched over his little brother while his parents were sauntering the seaside. Arthur couldn't stand the sun and he shaded himself with an umbrella and kept a book with him as company. He enjoyed the silence of the seaside in the early morning as the waves crashed unto rocks and the wind blew on his ears. He felt calm, for the first time in his life.

After a while, He and his family ate dinner together beside the noisy waves at night. They leisurely dug into their food and his father drank a lot. The quantity of alcohol he took was possibly bigger than his hang outs with his friends. Arthur became unperturbed with that and probably Allan felt the same way.

Peter and his mother went ahead to their hotel room and the two brothers were ordered to stay by their father. They crossed the hotel and conversed with their father.

"You've done a good job, Allan," their father praised, "same to you Arthur."

Allan nodded and Arthur followed, with a puzzled look. "If it weren't for you, father, I wouldn't have graduated as a valedictorian," Allan thanked him.

"I would have to say the same with Allan. Thank you, father," Arthur followed, but was still confused with this sudden change of mood.

Their father chuckled and they noticed something. Under the moonlight, their father's laughing face was as red as ever. They weren't sure if it was his euphoria causing it or the alcohol taking effect. Arthur seemed to back away which caused their father to stop his laughter.

"What is it, son?" his father asked tauntingly, "what's bothering you?"

Arthur shook his head and Allan gave a warning glance at Arthur. "Nothing, father," Arthur lied, "it's just that I seemed to have forgotten something on the way back."

His father chuckled, "Hah! There you go again being as reckless as ever," his father complained, "will you ever stop?"

Allan grinded his teeth and decided to digress, "Father, I think we should head home. You seem a bit tired."

His father coughed, "I'm as fine as ever son."

Allan stubbornly refused this and held his father's shoulder, "We should go now," Allan suggested.

His father smacked his hand away, "don't fucking touch me, son. I told you to stop."

"Father, if you would please-"

"FUCKING STOP IT!" his father jabbed him in the face and Allan was sent to the rocky path in a hard manner. Arthur bit his lip and composed himself.

"Come, father," he proposed as pleasantly as he can, "we should head back."

His father took a few steps closer to him and he stepped away slowly. "You think you can order me around? I'm your father, god dammit! Where's you bloody respect?"

Arthur stopped his soft persuasion when his father seized his hand to his neck and choked him as hard as he can. He cried out for air but no sound came out. He tried shoving his father away. He kicked but ended up struggling for air. Together, the two of them argued and suddenly reached the end of the road.

"Father," he mustered all the air he could get, "p-please s-stop."

"That's what you get, you dumb shit."

"A-Allan," Arthur muttered when saw Allan trudge towards them. Allan caught their father's attention and he released his hold off of Arthur's neck. They started throwing punches at each other and Allan was getting the hit most of the time. Arthur decided to help and started straining his father with all of his strength.

"Stop this!" Arthur pleaded, "Allan, don't hurt him too much."

"But he harmed us, Arthur!" Allan implied, "look at _all _the shit he did to you."

Arthur took note of that as he saw the bruises on his neck, "Still, we could've called the police instead of attacking him. It wouldn't be fucking fair, Allan!"

Their father thundered, "POLICE!? YOU'RE GOING TO CALL THE FUCKING POLICE?" He released himself from Arthur's grasp and he turned to strike him on the face. Arthur fell back and he picked up by the collar.

"Arthur!" Allan warned but it was too late.

One false step and his foot ended up meeting the end of the road. He realized that they were on a cliff. His father roared, "YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS ARE GOING TO CALL THE POLICE ON ME? WHAT DID I FUCKING DO?" Arthur grappled at his father's grip but failed, "let me show you how I feel about your disrespect, son."

"Stop it!" Allan winced in pain as blood fell to his face. He trudged towards them, "ARTHUR!"

Their father pushed him off and in an instant, Arthur was falling off the edge of the cliff. "Arthur!" Allan wretchedly cried. He tackled their father and he thrashed him.

"What have you done?"

Their father, too drunk, only groaned to the hard punches. Allan was furious. He went too far. He went way over the edge. He had to do something. He glanced down to see their father unconscious and he stood up and glanced below. There were no rocks and Allan saw a splash of water before him. A hand came out and he saw Arthur's blonde hair standing out.

"Arthur!" he braced himself, "wait!"

He jumped off the cliff and dove into the water, disregarding his clothes being soaked. He felt the impact of water crash unto his chest. He searched everywhere for him and he saw him drowning and gasping for air. He had forgotten that Arthur had never learned how to swim and he swam swiftly towards Arthur's striving body.

He caught Arthur by his waist and dragged him to the shore. Arthur was as pale as the moonlight and he didn't see his chest rise up and down. Allan shook his head redundantly. He didn't give up and he pumped Arthur's chest. He attempted to do so again and this time he felt relief wash upon when Arthur coughed out water. Arthur's breath hitched and Allan didn't realize that he was crying.

"Arthur?" he called out, "can you hear me?"

Arthur coughed and he slowly opened up his eyelids, revealing his emerald green eyes. "I-I'm fine, Allan," he gasped for air, "I'm f-fine."

Arthur was trembling greatly and he looked devastated. He trembled and without knowing he felt tears streaming down his face. "Shit," he cursed, "shit, I-I couldn't breathe."

Allan reassured him by patting circles on his back. He wiped his tears away with the flat of his fist.

"It's alright, Arthur," his voice changed to a deeper one, "I'll get us out of this."

"Allan… don't," Arthur warned with his voice cracking.

"Quickly freshen up at the hotel room. I'll get Peter," Allan ordered, "I'll drive us home and we pack. We'll get out of this town now."

"We can't just bring Peter with us, they'll know!" Arthur advised.

"I don't want him to experience any of the torment that bastard has done to us!" Allan responded, "Go now!"

Arthur nodded. They ran together to the hotel room and Arthur packed his stuff and changed his clothes. He carried his stuff carefully and met Allan carrying Peter along with his bag. They felt this time was now their chance of freedom. However, Arthur could never remove the thought of him nearly dying. There was no air. There was no security and he shivered at the thought.

On their drive way home, Arthur cried to himself at that thought and Allan cooed words of assurance. "It's alright, Arthur," he promised, "it will never happen again." He repeated that many times before they grabbed their stuff silently at their home.

Allan arrived in their father's room and grabbed the hidden safe under his bed. He opened it after remembering the combination his father gave him before he was to be the heir of the company. He snatched the cash out of it and ran out to meet Arthur and Peter waiting in the car.

Allan drove away from their home and Arthur knew that he was never going back. He felt relieved that they were leaving and he held on to the sleeping Peter. He would start over again and Allan would help him. Peter wouldn't be tortured by their father and it wouldn't affect his life.

They were safe.

* * *

Arthur woke up with cramped neck and saw Allan outside at the trunk of the car. He stretched himself and saw Peter still asleep. He moved out of the car and accompanied Allan outside.

"Oh, morning," Allan greeted, "is Peter awake?"

Arthur shook his head, "No. And how would you causally act like that when we just ran away from home? Where are we living now?"

Allan leaned against the trunk and gazed towards the sky, "Arthur, we're leaving UK, for good," Arthur stood, startled, "I bought us tickets to America. We're going to be fine with the cash we got. I'll start working there and don't worry, I reported to the police about that bastard."

Arthur placed his hands upon his chest. His heart was palpitating. They were safe and they're leaving his home for good. However, Arthur didn't back down.

"But if we're going there, the passports, the papers, and everything to be processed. How?"

Allan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Arthur. I went to the bastard's room and stole our passports. It's alright now, the papers were already signed long time ago and we're leaving by the next day."

"You mean…"

"Yes," Allan stared at him with his moss green eyes, "I was going to run away a long time ago. However this time, I'm saving you and Peter."

Arthur sighed. "Thank you so much, Allan. For everything."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Scottie here is ooc but I view him as that kind of brother who is rough yet loving to his younger brother. But I guess I made him too OOC. BUT STILL, traumatic event? It can affect a person's personality.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! And I'd also I'll answer some questions.

SomethingSimsy: Yes, the family chose a remote location which is exclusive only if you pay a big amount. After all, they are a wealthy family. Plus, I'm sorry if I did sound inconsiderate at the previous A/N :( I made two prologues for a very good reason: too highlight the reason why Arthur ended up in America and set up his boundaries, of course I will never disregard that part, it's like the climax of the story xD

Amy Kitty Katz: I apologize if I got the order of the siblings wrong :(But this is just my perspective of the family positions, I hope you could bare with it :) And I'm glad you like Scottie here :D

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Acquaintance  


After their flight to America, they successfully landed to Indiana and Allan found an apartment by the outskirts of the city . For the first time, Arthur had never seen so much of the city. The cars rapidly rushing by and honking each other, people move in swift walks as if they were trying to keep time fast. He felt much better in the city because he never felt lonely in this environment but he very much missed the silence of his old home but there was no going back there. This was his choice. It was _their _choice to stay here.

Arthur groaned as Allan finally unlocked the key to their apartment room and Peter excitedly rushed into it. Peter all in all was surprised to his sudden separation with the family and Allan had yet to explain. As Arthur entered the room, he gave a side-ward glance to Allan as he was meandering the wide empty apartment room.

"Allan," Arthur said softly and kept his voice low, "we should explain Peter about… him."

Allan replied, "I will but I don't think now is the time to do that. We have to tell him when he's calm."

Arthur casted a glance at Peter. He was too absorbed with the new area and Arthur would hate to see him realize that he was separated by his parents. However, it was best if he knew than making up a story. In the end, they'd still be caught.

Arthur sighed, "It's up to you then."

Allan nodded and he started dragging his back to a room that claimed to be his. Arthur followed in suite and searched for a room. He had to get use this now.

* * *

Months have passed since their stay in America, successfully; they were able to keep up with their finances. Allan found a job which sustained their needs and increased the stolen cash's price with it. The apartment was filled with furniture and so were their rooms.

Everything had been peaceful especially after Peter had been told about their parents. Allan talked to the young boy and he only responded with a soft response. "I'm glad to be here with you two. I never felt love with mommy and daddy."

At that moment, Arthur embraced him and Allan followed. "It's okay, Peter," Arthur whispered, "We love you more than mommy and daddy."

Peter sobbed unto their embrace and the two brothers were thankful. Too thankful that they escaped their bane and managed to put Peter in a loving place.

* * *

"Arthur!" Allan called out as he was fixing his tie, "I don't have time to get the groceries, can you do it?"

Arthur groaned as he poured water into his glass, "I _can _do it."

Allan rolled his eyes as he fixed his hair, "Please, _may_ you buy the groceries?"

Arthur drank and snorted in accomplishment, "Alright, I'll do that later. Get your ass to work now or you'll be late."

Allan chuckled, "Yes, yes, the cash and list is near the sink, and Peter, don't play with your food!"

He said goodbye and grabbed the spare keys to the apartment, leaving Arthur and Peter eating breakfast. As soon as Arthur was done with his meal, he refreshed himself with a quick shower and a change of clothes. Before he left, he left Peter in charge of the place.

"Now remember, Peter," Arthur reminded, "what do you do when I'm gone?"

Peter mimicked his voice in a squeaky manner, "Don't talk to strangers and open the door when you hear _my_ voice."

"Good," Arthur ruffled the boy's already messy hair, "And I don't sound like that."

He bade Peter farewell, grabbed the cash and list and trekked towards the convenience store. He bought the said items and quickly left the store with a smiling Spanish cashier telling him to come again. He was lucky enough that the pedestrian light was green and he crossed it. Suddenly, he bumped unto a man and some of the bread fell unto the concrete.

"Watch where you're going," Arthur exhorted.

Not in a few minutes, he saw the man bowing at him a lot of times and apologizing him in English and Japanese. "I'm so sorry, Sir. _Hontou ni gomenasai_"

Arthur, surprised at his extreme politeness, felt bad for being mean to him and picked up some of the bread that fell and the man followed.

"Sorry if I was rude," Arthur said, "you don't have to help me."

The man looked up and Arthur met flatly-colored dark brown eyes give a sign of concern. "No, I'm most sorry for my rudeness," he rummaged through his groceries and Arthur sees a plastic bag full of bread wavering on his face, "here."

Arthur shook his head and they walked across the lane, "No, please, I tell you. I can just-"

"I'd really appreciate if you'd accept it. I won't take no for an answer," the man insisted.

Arthur astounded by the man's generosity, accepted the bread, "Umm… thank you so much."

The man returned his gratitude with a simple bow of his head and he left. Arthur looked at the amount of bread he received. That was awfully strange and random but most of all awkward to meet that man. Who could ever so polite enough to give something for their mistake? He returned to the apartment door and called for Peter. Peter opened the door and plumped into the couch where he watched the television. Arthur unloaded the groceries from the bag and arranged them to where they were meant to be.

In the evening, Allan arrived from work and Arthur cooked dinner. Alarmingly, Peter and Allan seemed to back away when Arthur was boiling the soup. Allan offered he would cook and Arthur frowned to that but still permitted him to do so. They ate dinner together and Allan cooked up a conversation with Peter as Arthur sipped his soup.

"Arthur," Arthur's head turned up, "you're going to school this year. I enrolled you to Heta Academy and Peter is in another middle school."

Arthur's emerald eyes widened under the light, "you could manage to do that?"

"Well," Allan scratched his head, "the cash can manage the tuition fees for you and Peter's education also for the bills..."

"Allan, it's alright-"

"No," Allan insisted, "it's for your good. For _our _good."

Arthur smirked and gave a small nod to Allan. "Thank you. I promise I'll get the scholarship for less expense."

Allan rolled his eyes at Arthur's smugness, "Show off."

They ended the dinner with heartless bickering and Peter calling Arthur a jerk. Allan rushed Peter to go to his room and the young boy refused to do so. Allan had to chase him around the living room and Arthur chuckled at how juvenile his brother could be. He decided to refresh himself with a bath and he grabbed his new change of clothes from his wardrobe and approached the bathroom.

He allowed the water to run. As soon as it half-filled the tub, he locked the door, stripped off his clothes, and closed the faucet. He dipped his body into the warm water and he gave a sigh of relief as he felt the water remove his tension. He sank into his thoughts as he heard the sound of a water drop dripping from the faucet.

_School again? _Arthur thought, _it doesn't hurt I suppose. It could probably help me find a better occupation. _He laid flat his back on the bath and sunk a bit of his head. _I'm glad everything is going as planned._

Not knowingly, Arthur's back slipped from the lean and all of his face landed unto the water. He couldn't breathe for a moment. He held unto something the ledge and his eyes widened as he gasped when his head reached the surface. His heart beated loudly against his ribcage and he heard his heart beat on his ears. Why was he so panicked? It was only a bath. Due to his sudden panic, Arthur quickly finished his bath, dressed up and rested in his bedroom. He covered himself in his blankets and fell asleep to the sound of his heart slowly coming back to its regular beat.

* * *

The next day, Allan recommended if Arthur would start buying stuff for school. Not exactly recommend, more of force. Arthur, holding the list of items needed for his school and the cash to pay it, trekked to the school supplies store. He sauntered and gathered some of the supplies until he encountered the same man he bumped into the other day. The man's nonchalant eyes met his emerald eyes and Arthur approached him.

"Sir, I'm really thankful for the bread the other day," Arthur gave a slight nod, "thank you."

A slight dust of pink was on the man's face, "It's no problem- err…"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," Arthur introduced. They shook hands.

"Kiku Honda," the man responded, "nice to meet you." His eyes faltered on the list and supplies Arthur carried. "Buying school supplies?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Arthur answered and Kiku stared longingly unto the list. Arthur's eyes move back to look at Kiku then to the list. "Is there something wrong?"

Kiku shook his head, "I've seen that list before…" he suddenly delved a hand unto his pocket and dug out a list similar to Arthur's, "are you entering Heta Academy?"

Arthur looked puzzled then decided to look at his list. Indeed, he saw Heta Academy embellished on it above the requirements. "Yes, I'm new."

"Coincidentally, I'm also an old student there. I'm a sophomore-to-be,"

"Really?" Arthur asked, "I am too. It's nice to meet someone from the academy already."

As they acknowledged each other as school mates, they conversed and sauntered the store together. They gathered supplies and somehow Arthur made a new acquaintance. He learned a few things about Kiku. He was actually interested in books and anime (Peter usually watches that). He also has a loud and obnoxious American best friend (as Kiku described) who also had the same interests as him. Kiku seems to be a shy person at first but he has a very hospitable aura when Arthur talked to him. It was almost as if his politeness comforted him.

They bought all the items and they moved their separate ways. Arthur waved Kiku goodbye and returned to the apartment a bit excited for school. He found a new acquaintance, for the first time and it enlightened him. After being isolated at his old home and not able to socialize, he was overjoyed. However, he didn't easily trust people even if Kiku seemed kind. He had learned that all too well back at his old home. He promised not to get so absorbed into connections.

"Don't trust people so easily Arthur," he muttered to himself, "you never know what they're capable of doing."

* * *

**A/n: **I'm not a person who has mastered this "psychological" department but Arthur panicked back at the bathroom scene because of his experience. It wasn't like he was scared of drowning in a bathtub xD I bet you, lovely readers, know what I'm talking about. Well, next chapter will introduce new characters and I love Kiku as a really _really_ polite man. He's just adorkable if he acts that way :D

I'd appreciate your reviews 8) And really guys, I'd love to answer some questions please feel free to put them on the reviews ;D


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry if I've been quite hiatus on updating this. I was actually quite busy with stuff (even if it was summer in my place). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Arthur had been disturbingly awoken by the incessant ring of his alarm clock. He shuffled himself to the far edge of the bed and covered his ears with his pillow. He had no motivation to even roll over to stop the alarm and he felt his body being pulled down to the mattress. He didn't want to get up. He groaned as the nuisance continued its annoying sound and finally Arthur gave up. He reeled himself towards the bedside and gave a harsh smack on the clock's button.

"Thank God," Arthur murmured as he brought the blanket close to himself.

He caught a glimpse of the clock and saw the date. It was a Monday. Arthur sighed as he felt relieved to see the date. After all, the school's opening ceremony would only be on Monday…

"Shit," Arthur cursed at his realization, "IT'S TODAY."

He threw himself off his covers, snatched his clean uniform and ran towards the bath. He took the quickest shower he had ever done and arrived at the dining room with Allan fixing Peter's attire. Arthur greeted them and sat directly on his seat. He wolfed down a small amount of his meal and stopped when he saw Allan stifle his laughter.

"What?"

"You're not late you know," Allan guffawed, "It's still thirty minutes early."

Arthur glanced up as Allan pointed towards the wall clock above. He was right. Arthur became speechless and turned into a huge shade of red when Allan and Peter laughed at his stupidity. Arthur avoided their laughter by chewing his food at a normal pace and giving cold glares to the duo. They stopped and Allan messily disarranged Arthur's already ruffled hair.

"You got a bit too excited, hm?" Allan suggested, "I guess you would be. Being one of the scholars and all."

Arthur chewed, swallowed his food and replied smugly, "You should be thankful I was given the scholarship. I made the financial burden decrease."

"I'm glad you did your best, Arthur," he smiled sincerely, "thanks."

Arthur smirked, "Don't mention it," he turned to Peter, "you're going to school now?"

"No," Peter replied, "I'm just taking my picture for my I.D. card. And you're classes are so early!" he turned to Allan, "Can I be in high school now? I can manage!"

Allan chuckled and Arthur rolled his eyes. Not this again, he thought. Peter had always wanted to become a high school student ever since Arthur achieved the scholarship in the entrance exam. It was tough luck that Arthur accomplished that achievement and somehow it attracted Peter to become more ambitious than he ever was.

Arthur finished his meal and checked all of his stuff. School materials, books, the scholarship slip to be submitted to the principal were all in his bag. He nodded and left the apartment with Allan driving his way to the academy.

Not too soon, Arthur left the safety of their car and Allan gave a farewell honk of his car as he left. Arthur didn't want to be cliché but he decided to get an overlook of the school's outdoor entrance. It was enormous, and filled with students crowding the concrete path. He had never been to a school this populated unlike in his old home where there were only a few. Despite being small in number, he never got the chance to socialize with them because he was isolated by his father.

His father's reason echoed into his mind, "They're only distractions, lad. They'll just come by, and they'll never stay with you."

Arthur trembled at remembering his father's harsh voice. He inhaled a great amount of air and composed himself as he walked towards the entrance.

He looked everywhere at the wide corridors for his locker and kept chanting his locker number. He successfully found it and frowned that it was a part of the locker area where he had to crouch down to reach it. He grunted in annoyance as he stooped to its level and placed his books in. He slung his bag to one side of his shoulder and stood up but with a hard cold surface that bumped unto his head.

"Ow!" Arthur cried out and massaged the back of his head.

"Aw, _mon dieu!_" a voice cried out.

Arthur's eyes met with a strange man before him. He had silky and wavy hair reaching until his shoulders and blue eyes that seemed to flaunt at Arthur. But most of all Arthur was greatly shaken by those prominent stubbles on the man's face. Does he ever shave?

"_Je suis désolé_, _monsieur_," the man cried out and randomly wrapped his hands around Arthur's face. Arthur gave an exposed disgust expression each time his eyes met with those annoying blue eyes. What language was he muttering… French?

"I-i-t's alright," Arthur understood the man's actions and forcefully removed the other's hand away from his, "just please don't touch me."

The man stepped back and placed a hand under his hairy chin, chuckled and Arthur still didn't believe he was talking to him. "I didn't mean to hit my locker on your _joli_ face of yours. I'm still glad to see you're unfazed."

"Uh, alright-"

Arthur was pulled back by the collar of his uniform and his face was drawn closer to the other man's. He snorted in disgust and resisted from the man's hold. The man chuckled.

"_Mon lapin,_ why leave so soon? I haven't formally introduced myself yet," he released Arthur from his grasp and courteously bowed to Arthur, "I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and you are."

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur replied monotonously.

"_Magnifique!_ What a beautiful name! It suits your furry eyebrows," Arthur couldn't help but feel conscious and he felt his eyebrows.

"Is this how you normally greet people?" Arthur asked with disgust.

"_Mon cheri, _I would want a new student to feel welcome in this academy," Francis chuckled.

"Welcoming people by groping them on their first day is what I call grotesque." Arthur alluded.

Expecting Francis to get hurt by that statement, the Frenchman only chuckled. Arthur's eye twitched as he walked away from him with great speed. He prayed that Francis was the only weirdo he would encounter here.

The cramped up auditorium was filled with different voices chattering and some squealing in excitement from seeing each other after a long time. Arthur evaded each student's shoulder he passed by. Arthur sighed. At this case, it would take a long time for him to adjust to this and besides he didn't really need to focus on socializing right now. He had to build his grades higher in order to keep up his scholarship.

As Arthur grabbed a seat in the second row of plastic chairs, he was greeted by a timid voice, "Good morning." Arthur turned to the direction of that voice and he smirked as he knew the speaker. "It's good to see you again, Kiku."

He didn't even notice that he sat next to Kiku. That was a lucky pick. Arthur cleared his throat and waited for Kiku to kick up a topic. Sadly, he decided to secretly call the situation awkward. They were sitting next to each other, exchanging glances but not speaking to each other and Arthur decided to make the first move.

"Do you ever get bored waiting at opening ceremonies?" Arthur began, "I actually do, honestly."

Kiku didn't respond. "Err… no offense, if you do," Arthur murmured.

After that, he heard a chuckle from Kiku and the smaller genuinely smiled, "I honestly find it boring too."

Arthur nodded with his cheeks flushing a great dash of red. He could've asked how he was doing, not starting a topic about the opening ceremony. Arthur bit his lip. It was better before in his school because he didn't know anybody. He remembers faces and names but he never became acquainted with any of his old classmates. Especially with his father in the way…

"So, do you know what classes you're taking?" Kiku asked, interrupting the awkward tension.

"I don't actually," Arthur replied, "but where can you see it?"

Kiku pointed towards the bulletin board, which was empty. "During the ceremony, the staff would post some announcements and classes there," he faced Arthur, "we could look at it later."

Arthur nodded and they continued to discuss about many other things involving school before the student settled to their seats and listened to the principal's ringing voice. Somehow, the principal was so carefree, as if he got his speech at the top of his head. The principal cracked a joke and the student body laughed. Arthur couldn't help but laugh because the principal seemed to be an interesting man.

"I have to admit," Arthur whispered, "your principal is quite entertaining."

"That's Mr. Vargas for you. He's always so happy… just like his grandson."

Arthur became baffled. Grandson? Mr. Vargas doesn't even look like he'd been in his fifties. "You're joking." Arthur insisted and Kiku shook his head. Arthur decided to let that slide off and proceeded to listening to the principal.

After a few jokes cracked and a genuine farewell from the principal, the ceremony ended and the duo checked on the subject classes. There were classes that were mandatory and his eyes scanned through other subjects. Spanish, History, and… French? He was sure to never take that class…

"KIKU!"

Arthur about faced and saw a flash of yellow go before his eyes. He trailed it and it led to Kiku being embraced by some large guy with honey blonde hair with a prominent cowlick. Kiku pushed away the other man away from him and look as if he was being choked by a noose.

"Kiku! I went in late! AND THEN THERE WAS TRAFFIC!" He explained, "AND I'M SO SORRY!"

"Ack-!" was all Kiku ever said.

"Oh." The other man realized he was suffocating the smaller man and he released his embrace. Kiku exhaled and the man continued to apologize. Arthur got a closer look of him. He wore glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose and baby blue eyes that seem to match with clear ocean shores. He had a face that actually suited a heart-throbbing teen sensation… if it weren't for his annoying boisterous accent.

"It's alright," Kiku reassured the taller man, "I had company." Their heads turned to Arthur who was watching them.

Arthur stood frozen and decided to return their looks with a smile and a nod of his head. "Alfred, this is Arthur. Arthur, Alfred," Kiku introduced.

Alfred cheerfully grinned and raised his hand, "hey, the name's Alfred Jones."

Arthur gave the other's hand a shake, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr.-"

"Just Alfred," Alfred insisted with a smile, while shaking his hand.

"Err… Alfred. Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur awkwardly released his hand from the other man. This time Alfred's gaze wavered at him.

"What is it?"

"Say squirrel," Alfred ordered.

"Huh?" Arthur's head tilted to the left.

Alfred repeated and Arthur decided to say it. When Arthur finished, the corners of Alfred's mouth twitched and it formed into a laughing smile. Arthur exchanged glances with Kiku, who apparently seemed to be staring… with somehow pleased eyes.

"Is there something funny?" Arthur asked irritatingly.

Alfred stopped laughing. "You pronounce squirrel as 'squih-rul'."

Was there something funny? Didn't he pronounce it right? Even with his assurance, Arthur still frowned in embarrassment as he saw the American chuckling. Kiku just shrugged, "I'm sorry, Arthur-san, he isn't' usually like this."

Arthur waved his hand submissively, "No, it isn't your fault."

Alfred finally composed himself and scratched his neck as he saw Arthur frowning. "I'm sorry. It's just that," he winked at him, "nice accent there, buddy."

Alright, that was it for Arthur. "If there's something funny with being from England, I don't know how I should react to you either," Arthur turned his heel and walked away from them. He was stopped when a strong grip on his shoulder forced him to stay.

"Wait!" Oh, it was just Alfred.

"Sorry," Alfred laughingly apologized, "it was just a joke."

Not so soon, Arthur faced them. Kiku apologized and then spoke, "Alfred has this wild feti-"

His sentence was interrupted when Alfred clamped Kiku's mouth with a warning glare. Arthur surveyed the duo and snorted. Was this the friend Kiku talked about? Well, he was right about having an _obnoxious_ friend that is.

Arthur sighed, "I forgive you. Well then," he shrugged off Alfred's hand, "see you later". He walked towards the exit, leaving the duo quietly staring at his back.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I suck at introductions, I know OTL

Anyways, I'm glad I finished this :D Stay tuned for the next chappie~


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, citizens of boredom. Anyways, I'm sorry if I haven't updated as recently as before but here you go:**

* * *

Arthur didn't like lollygagging but apparently he had no choice but to do so. The school corridors were wide and crowded. The rooms all had doors and labels but Arthur still found it confusing and maze-like. He had checked every bulletin board and even the walls for a posted annex of the building. Even his schedule, but surely one small piece of paper wouldn't carry an annex of a three-story building right? Sadly, there was none and he tried asking two other students who said they didn't know the room where he was meant to be.

Was he being framed? Arthur grimaced as he narrowed his eyes to look for his room. Classroom 2-F had to be somewhere in the second floor. Arthur gave up checking the first floor when he reached a lot of dead ends that led to labs and even the janitor's closet. Well, two of them to be precise.

Finally, he sighed tiredly when he found the classroom he was meant to be just across his side. He glanced once again at his schedule and confirmed that this was the correct classroom. He decided to move quickly when he saw the wall clock before him and the students rushing to the classroom. He slung his bag over his shoulder as he forced himself to walk properly.

With impeccable timing, he picked a seat near the corner of the room and the bell rang. He was relieved to know that he was here in this room on time and didn't care who was sitting beside him or who was in this room as he fanned himself and leaned on his seat lousily.

History was his first class. Good thing he didn't have to pick Math as his first subject because his mind didn't feel like calculating after that hectic journey through this _maze_ of a school. It wasn't like Arthur had bad grades at Math; in fact they were really high. He was just really tired of the string of processes he had to do to get to the final solution. Plus, history was a subject he topped very well in his old school.

In a few minutes, the teacher arrived and apologized for his tardiness. He introduced himself as Sadiq and nothing else. Just Sadiq. He explained about his past in Turkey where he was born and took an interest in history there. He also had a great interest in masks which he used to wear and collect when he was a kid.

"The reason why I stopped wearing them is because I wouldn't want to look like a burglar," he joked.

A few laughs were heard in the room and Arthur just smiled to be courteous enough and not be a dick about some corny joke. When Mr Sadiq finished about his arrival to the school, he immediately when on to real business and Arthur really sharpened his senses this time.

"Now why do we learn history?" he asked, "I want to hear different answers from any of you."

No brave soul raised their hand and Sadiq was left to pick his new prey. And with great luck, he picked someone that sat in front of Arthur. He picked well for picking a girl who answered very well. Once asked, she introduced herself as Elizaveta Herdevary and responded about how history helps people understand the mistakes of their ancestors and used the mistake guide themselves in the future. Arthur gave a pleased expression. Not bad.

Sadiq clapped once and praised the girl's answer. She sat down gingerly, leaving Arthur to revert his attention back on Mr Sadiq. As the discussion deepened to a description about how history has been studied, Arthur bit back a yawn. He was bored, of course. Being a student he always felt the need to procrastinate during a discussion but pinched himself not to. He had to focus and at least act like a scholar.

His eyes were fixated on Mr Sadiq who spoke details of the topic instead of writing it down. Arthur rolled his eyes, giving up on memorizing what he says and grabs out his notebook from his bag. Swirling his pen, he jotted down notes while listening. Yes, this was better, he thought.

"Psst," Arthur ignored the call.

"Hey," once again he ignored it.

"Arthur, it's me," the voice called out with a hush.

Annoyed, Arthur turned to meet the bane of interrupting his focus. Well, well, look it's the Yank, Arthur thought as he scowled to get back on jotting notes. How did he even stay silent the whole time? When did he even get there? Arthur popped so many questions and wrote down almost everything Mr Sadiq said and once again, ignoring Alfred. However, the American was persistent and disliked a hanging conversation.

"Look, umm," he said sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that time. I didn't know it would push you and I was inconsiderate about that."

Arthur was surprised at his sincerity but composed himself. "I said I was sorry right? Then, there's no need to apologize so deeply."

Alfred chucked lowly and it somehow sent chills on Arthur's spine. Not the chills of creepiness but more like chills that surprisingly made Arthur feel happy. Alfred stopped chuckling and charmingly gazed at Arthur with his baby blue eyes while giving a lopsided smirk. "Right, I'm sorry," he then realized his mistake, breaking his cool, "oops, said it again."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh (lowly, to avoid attention) when he realized Alfred lost his cool moment. He dropped the pen that he held so tightly when he saw Alfred frustratingly. Perhaps, he was a bit too harsh on him. He didn't want to hold a grudge on the first day after all.

"All right," Arthur whispered, "go back to listening, Jones."

"But it's boring," the other pouted. Maybe Arthur would take a long time getting used to this annoying persistence of his.

"Jones, you wouldn't want to get caught, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't want to but he won't notice us anyways 'cause we're talking low."

Arthur figured the guy wouldn't help. "No, he will catch us, Jones."

"Stop calling me Jones. You can call me Alfred," Alfred corrected gently.

"What's going on there?" Mr Sadiq called.

The duo sat still and Mr Sadiq warns them about talking in class and then proceeds to his lecture. Alfred gave a guilty smile that gave Arthur a good reason to furrow his eyebrows. He shouldn't have spoken to him or even paid attention to him. He scowled, causing Alfred's smile to break off and he continued to take notes. After that, he was thankful that the other gave solemn silence. Arthur found it better if he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

The bell rings and Mr Sadiq wraps everything up quickly and leaves. The students give relieved sighs and some decided to form small circles to make conversations about how boring class was. Arthur was still vexed by the American's behaviour and decides to leave the room. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to meet with Alfred's merry eyes. Arthur was getting tired of his dramatic way of catching people.

"What now?" Arthur asked annoyingly.

"I'm sorry," Alfred apologized, "and I'm sorry for apologizing many times but I'll make it up to you."

Arthur's eyebrows arched. "And how would you do that, Jones?"

"It's Alfred," he corrected. "How about you let me be a hero for once."

"Uh-"

"I mean, you know. I'll treat you for lunch," Alfred points to his chest proudly.

Arthur couldn't believe Kiku was with an arrogant prick. Arthur felt like this was wasting his time and he jerks his arm away from Alfred's grasp. "I'm glad you're being kind but I have my own money."

Again, Alfred meets his gaze with Arthur's back slowly moving away from him. He hated people seeing him leave… but somehow he loved to see Arthur go, it amused him. He gets to see the straight posture Arthur makes when he walks; it absolutely reminds him of those British gentlemen with top hats and monocles. Then he called out to the slender body walking away from him, "Alright! Just tell me if you need food!"

A few classes, including Math, have been finished in Arthur's schedule for today. He's so thankful that Math was just before lunch for he would never feel so hungry when taking other classes. The problem solving and equation-translating processes makes him feel much hungrier and by his weight, he definitely need more weight… not too much.

Arthur stopped his tracks for a moment. He realized that he didn't have his lunch money with him. He shook his head as he had to correct himself. He didn't bring any money with him. He left it at his bedside. He decided to slap himself on the forehead to not be so reckless ever again.

He decided to skip lunch for now and maybe go outside. Yes, he thought that would be fine, he thought as he walked away from the door of the cafeteria. He went swimmingly well walking away from there until Kiku called him out.

He had no choice but to turn around and be polite enough to greet Kiku. The Japanese man politely invited him to sit at his table. Arthur couldn't decline. He wouldn't want to disrespect the other before him. He had no choice but to go.

As Kiku and Arthur entered the cafeteria, the smell of fresh food made Arthur's nose crinkle. Despite the mass of students (who are probably sweating a lot and smelling probably), Arthur can smell the poultry and other meat being cooked in a delicious crisp. It was intoxicating to the poor hungry Brit that he could even hear the sound of the ingredients sizzling on the frying pan. He could even see the way the cooked chicken would be presented in a seducing manner with vegetable draping its sides.

Oh God, Arthur thought, I hate myself.

He was right on about that thought when Kiku arrived to a table who had a very familiar occupant.

"Hey, Kiku!" Alfred greeted, "Artie!"

"It's Arthur," Arthur couldn't help correcting.

"Right," Alfred chuckled, showing completely perfect teeth.

"Arthur-san, how was class?" Kiku asked, kicking up a conversation as he took his lunch out and sat on his s

"It was alright… I guess," Arthur meant that "guess" for a very specific class.

"It was great!" Alfred busted in, "Artie was my seatmate in my first class!"

Arthur grunted. He had to remind him. This time, Alfred didn't give any apology about Mr Sadiq's warning. Arthur believed he would've forgotten it by now, being the oblivious guy he probably was. Kiku listened patiently at Alfred's ranting while Arthur closed his eyes.

His stomach hurts. A lot. He blinked it away and yet the pain became worse. He saw Kiku's bento before him, seeing the sautéed chicken above the beautiful white rice. Then he saw Alfred's lunch, he never found beef so attractive before.

As if reading Arthur's mind, Alfred asks, "Artie, why do you not have anything with you?"

"Come to think of it," Kiku agrees, "do you have lunch with you?"

Arthur bows his head down and then murmurs, "No."

Arthur felt Alfred smiling at him and he decides to endure whatever Alfred would say about him acting so brave about declining his offer. Instead, his bowed head allows him to see beef and vegetables before him and he looks up to see Alfred nodding at him.

"No, don't-"

"No, I'm fine," Alfred reassures him while pulling out a burger from his bag, "I got another one."

"Ah," Arthur feels really bad about himself. He blushes as he proceeded to look at the happy Alfred eating his burger," thank you."

"No problemo," Alfred cooed.

How did he get that? Arthur looks down and reaches out to the spoon and fork. He cuts the beef slowly and opens his mouth to chew on the hot beef. He shouldn't have been too rude on Alfred. He was even shamelessly eating food that was supposedly Alfred's lunch.

"That's Alfred," Kiku says proudly, "he has lost of burgers in his bag."

"Oh," Arthur said as he took another bite of his food.

"He keeps four of them there," Kiku stated, a bit nonchalantly.

Arthur almost choked. Four? Does he have burgers as snacks too? Are burgers his regular diet? Right now, he didn't have to care because Alfred had something to eat.

"Aw shucks," Alfred shyly bites on his burger and speaks in a mouthful, "myou chouldunt huv Keeku."

When the trio finished eating, Alfred and Kiku kick up a conversation about their freshmen years. About how Alfred used to join the basketball team and about some guy named Gilbert pulled out a lot of pranks. Judging from their stories, Arthur could tell how the two became best friends… and how wild the school could be.

Arthur laughed as he heard stories about interesting school mistakes like how the freshmen last year thought that the school principal was a student. Mr Vargas must've surely won the hearts of many students because of his randomness and hilarious antics.

If only Arthur would've been as happy as them, they would have their moments of grief in a certain time before but at least it wasn't every day that they have to bare with strict teachers, snobby students and even uptight fathers. Arthur envied them but right now he feels blessed to be here, in America with Allan and Peter.

"Hey," Alfred called out to Arthur who was listening to their conversation, "why didn't you enroll here during the first year? It would've been fun with you."

Arthur was flustered by Alfred's act of friendliness but hearing the first question made him think. Why hadn't he escaped to America before? Why only now did he get to experience freedom from his father? Peter was lucky to be young to escape but Arthur wasn't so sure about himself.

"Arthur-san?" Kiku called out to the pondering Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arthur apologizes, "it's personal."

"Aw," Alfred pouts, "I wanted to know."

"Alfred-san," Kiku scolds half-heartedly," maybe he can't share it now. Just like your fetish-"

"ALRIGHT! YES! LET'S WELCOME ARTIE!" Alfred interrupts.

Kiku snickered at Alfred's reaction and Alfred crosses over the other side to greet Arthur with an arm wrapping around Arthur's neck, "Welcome to Heta Academy, Arthur!"

Arthur smiles at how much he tries to be hospitable but still he can't erase the thought of his past…

* * *

Arthur finished all of the classes for the day and decided to call Allan for a ride home. He was really tired out at Chemistry, he also had a distaste for balancing equations. As his brother picks him up, he answers on all the curious yet simple questions that Allan asks. All of them are answered, "They're fine," or "It's alright."

A few minutes later, Arthur eats dinner with his brothers. He immediately throws his tired body to his room and changes to his comfortable clothes. He flopped faced down on his bed and tightly embraces his pillow. The comforting touch of his bed soothed his stressed muscles and he decided to let that feeling sink in. It's a good thing he was neat, he was too tired to take neither a bath nor a shower.

He crawls over the other side of the bed and places the soft pillow he hugged earlier below his head and collapses himself on top of it. He lazily kicked up his blanket and pulled it closely to himself. He was so tired yet so awake. He wished for his mind to shut down but it still gives him questions.

Why is he still thinking about his hometown? Should he really expose his past to others?

He shook his head with a defeated effort on the pillow as he tried to forget the first question. He centered his thought on the second one. It was a good thing the Kirkland family was more well-known in Britain. If he would've been known here, who knows what other people would react.

_Maybe I'm just worried_, Arthur thought, _of what others might think when they heard a runaway son from a wealthy family. They might think I'm probably like a rebel… But… It..._

Suddenly, Arthur felt something wet on his pillow. He felt something flowing down his cheek and then he realized he was crying. Why was he crying? He was so confused. He wiped away his tears with the back of his arm and he shook his head. He was over-thinking things. Right now, he should focus on the future. He could try. If possible, he could do it.

And before everything had been placed into Arthur's mind, his eyelids slowly blinked to fight themselves from sleep. However, sleep won this round.

* * *

**A/N: I know Arthur is supposed to be depicted as a really smart dude but I just wanted him to have this weakness in numbers. I don't know I just really think it would suit him; since he's more of the person interested in words. Anyways, I would appreciate reviews 8)**


End file.
